


ume

by hawkandedward



Category: The Stone Roses (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkandedward/pseuds/hawkandedward
Summary: “我不能做你的梦。”
Relationships: john squire - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	ume

ian陪john去写生。ian不想去，那天看起来快下雨。

蓝色的天，发白的树，紫红色的花朵。红色颜料不够，john说你去找旁边哪家借一借。

有风吹，风的裙摆掠过林间，树荫，掠过他的眼睛，景色很鲜明。ian躺在草地上讶异，说你想得真美好……话没说完，john就撬了颜料管，破损的乙烯帽子弹一样飞出去。ian正在抛外套，下意识滚去旁边躲一下，脚腕磕到长椅腿。诸事不顺。哦，他说，好吧。

公园附近真的有房子。半独立式住宅，墙色分块，左边一刷右边一刷地交叉，靠墙种着花。ian跑近点看门牌号，然后抬手敲——一边敲一边喊，“您好，您好！有人吗？”语气，行为，推销员的套路。ian这样想，在主人开门前整理衣领收拾笑容。有小小雀斑的女士给一个门缝。她被防盗链割成两半，狐疑地看着ian。花里胡哨的小男孩。

ian说，女士！今天真是个好日子，我跟朋友来这里画画，您的房子和风景都很美丽，我们画了一张又一张……正要画到最棒的地方！忽然不够颜料……

话又没说完。房主拿着打蛋器，听得很疲惫，一脸没多想地解开防盗链，请ian进来。

ian跟着走，四处打量或许会被以为是小偷。视线聚焦，走廊正前方是没有插花的大花瓶，再后面是一扇窗，明亮而寂静。太明亮，ian看得有些眼花，慢慢地流泪。雀斑女士抛掉ian，自己拐进一个房间，消失在浮尘凝起的光里。

抬手揉眼睛，忽然察觉脚腕比眼睛还要痛。神经串联神经，痛得很不寻常。到底有没有在痛？冷。ian蹲下来，摸着自己的脚踝喊：女士，女士！您在哪儿？我在这里等。

他从袜子上捉出一根刺，两边都很尖锐，像个微缩纺锤。东方有位蛮神奇的人物，一只猴子，译本里讲他拔下自己的毛，吹一口气就能变出一整个军队。ian掐着那根刺，发现自己的手在漏风……在流血，渗血珠，关不好的生锈水龙头。ian扶额，耷拉眼睛，浑身痛。诸事不顺，这就是john想要的颜料。这样的颜色。

妈妈，你爱我。ian回头，看见一块臃肿的黑色影子在朝他滚过来。吸引石块的、异形的怪物，微笑的、面容模糊的连体兄弟，彼此击碎的美感。

以积木为单位的造物是堆出的，宏伟，单调，容易抽身破开的机械的浪漫。连体的孩子，背离规律的存在，彼此交叉，共享，贯穿，损耗生命……或许人都是彼此交叉的有机体的碎片拉扯出的丝织物。

很冷，于是john醒来。日光明净，穿不透绿植的叶子。光线是喷射状的油漆，他满眼叶子的纹理。还有几张仿波洛克的画摞在一边，颜料没干时就有扔在一起，所以一直没分开。失败品，他不想再动，伸手能碰到。颜料龟裂，干到扎手。两三年？五六年。一直摞在手边，他们一直环绕着他，优美的回声。强度减弱，得以存留。他不清楚原因是否在此，组分的变化。他不太会作这样的架构。

有些东西正在离开。倒希望这离开是好的。

锐气不能减弱，想保全必须舍弃一部分，想修复就必须预留充足的空间。争吵，互相不珍惜。忍让，于是毫无情面地倒退，回去最开始由死变生的一刻。他们变得陌生，疏远彼此疏远熟知的自己，变得不在自己。

john翻身抓过吉他，顿一下，弹琴。一声一声，一组一组。录demo时吉他弹着弹着就会密成一张网，吉他声是薄膜是面，弦又把他捆起来。很难呼吸，快忘掉呼吸。东方的丝织物，东方的魔法，东方的蚕吐丝作茧。活物是死的一部分。

如果活物是死的一部分。

那么一切就有个轨迹，它一圈圈地走，和声，或者重奏。没法转到最开始，开始就是结束，结束仍是最初的开始。如果不能重新亲近起来，是哪根线断掉，是缺失了什么让声音哽住然后卡壳。快乐是彼此共有的，缺失就会不快乐。少比多快乐，但缺失不快乐。究竟缺失了什么。

ian很高兴，孩子的天真和野心。也可以说john不了解，ian说他们是对立面。另类的夸口。在一次访谈，ian说他们是opposite，爱与恨，静止与运动，好与恶。如果爱是好的，那么恨就是恶的。如果把爱从好中拿出来，好是不完整的，好坏掉了，没法再次对立于恶。不过这个假设不成立，因为好本来就是恶的。

再年轻时候的快乐，现在想起来有种微妙的幻灭感。首先是跟过去的自己割裂，然后是跟朋友们割裂。朋友是过去的，朋友没有变，现在也是朋友。未来不是朋友。

未来的朋友。

经常做梦，时间拉长，跨度无限大，自成宇宙。是john关于ian的梦，在梦里他见过夕日低垂，ian在堆沙，某些时刻这些沙子像水，像生命，像爱，总之是没法捕抓没法琢磨的东西。无意遇见去上课的ian，一脸爱现的样子，叼着烟，圆滚滚的脸。有梦见和ian一起踢球，空旷的草坪，放学的傍晚，脏的足球皮裂开像干掉的颜料，小方块刷刷啦啦地落地，黑色雪花开在地上。也梦见自己，梦见去录音室，坐船，河水厚重，船桨划起来很费劲，电话拨盘拨不出去。诸事不顺。

john起来，空气在变冷。花草在室内，这也是一种缺失。街道潮湿明亮，邻居说下雨了，喊他去收拾画布。

每一滴雨都是云的碎片，云又是天空的一部分。

他没回答，走到客厅停下来。大花瓶里胡乱扎的几枝柳穿鱼全弯了腰，john没剪过它们的叶子。叶子太多，很密集，老辈的地位婴孩的体量。他们是一致的，于是花萎蔫得像得了重病。落地窗外的黑色阴沉如同一堵墙，在光下john盯着自己的脸，很多个自己，每个都不同，全都是一部分。他终于明白原来自己才是碎片。

藏起来吧，躲进地底，会高兴的。

要下雨了。


End file.
